Sleeping Methods (Sam Winchester x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: After a hunt, Y/N is injured, and Sam decides to take care of them.


Barely getting into the door from a hunt, you were practically (but not really) thrown onto Sam's bed at the motel you were staying at. Three red and bloody gashes made their way onto your lower back after you acted as bait for some demon the three of you were hunting.

Dean and Sam felt guilty for letting you get hurt, but you said that you didn't care, as long as they patched you up as soon as the three of you got back. Anyways, it's not like you would die from the wounds.

So, patching you up is exactly what they did.

Well, Sam did, anyway. While Sam broke out the first aid kit and started dabbing at the wound with antiseptic with a cotton ball, Dean started sipping at his alcohol again. But, you were too busy being in pain to notice.

Once you were patched up, and the bottom half of your back mostly covered in gauze, you didn't want to move off of Sam's bed and move into your own room at the motel. You were too achy, and you were just too lazy to get out of the position you were already in. So, you opted to stay where you were, lying your shirtless front on the soft sheets of the bed.

"Tired?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, observing you. You only groaned, shifting your body over from the middle of the bed so Sam would have a bit more room. You lay your head on one of the pillows, resting your cheek on it so you could observe Sam.

Ever since you had joined their little team, you've had sort of a petty crush on Sam. (You called it a petty crush in your mind because you never did anything about it. You guessed it was because you were always afraid of rejection.)

You were thankful that you were able to hide your feelings for the most part, but Sam often caught you taking glimpses at him, which made you sure that he had caught on to the way you felt by now.

The awkwardness you displayed in the past few months had grown pretty intense, so much so, that Dean couldn't even take it anymore. So, after a long and awkward silence as Sam made sure everything on your back was okay, Dean decided to break the dead air.

"Well, since I can cut this… whatever you call it with a knife, I'm just going to go sleep in (y/n)'s room and avoid it." He said, gesturing at you and Sam before grabbing a magazine (which you were positive was full of bikini-clad women) out of his bag and slipping out of the room.

You and Sam both chuckled lightly. "Dean is so weird," you comment, shifting again, to try and get more comfortable.

"You can say that again," Sam agreed, and you could feel a little bit of hesitation in him. You hummed in amusement, but you still felt a little bit of pain in your back. You winced.

"Those gashes are going to hurt for a while.." Sam added, manoeuvring so he could lie down on his side next to you.

"Yeah, I know.. and today I was just hoping that I could get a good night's sleep. Sorry… that I took your bed.." You apologise, moving your hands to tuck them under the pillow you were resting your cheek on. You took this time to observe Sam, there was really no point in hiding it, even though you still didn't know if he felt the same.

Sam shrugged. "It's okay. It's not like this is a twin bed or something. But, you know… I have a method that might help you sleep." He said, turning his head away awkwardly, the movement he makes when he's embarrassed.

You raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" You wonder, feeling your face heat up. You loved his little quirks and gestures. So much so that you had memorised most of them.

Sam didn't reply, but he certainly acted on his plan. You almost jumped when you felt his fingers on your lower neck. It was almost like he knew how sensitive your skin was. Gently, he traced letters and small shapes onto your skin. You instantly felt goosebumps rising on your skin, and you sighed. His gentleness also made you feel comfortable.

"Where'd you learn this?" You wondered, stifling a yawn, and eyeing Sam. His eyes met with your for a brief moment, and he smiled sweetly.

"Just places." He answered simply, continuing his ministrations. It was strange. When you were little, your dad used to trace your back to help you get to sleep after nightmares. How did Sam know that this worked so well for you?

Humming in contentment, you spent your time trying to guess what Sam was drawing on your upper back. Perhaps it was his touch, maybe it was your slow and calm thoughts, but you definitely were beginning to feel tired.

You loved how sweet Sam was being. Your pain was slowly drifting away, and he made sure to avoid the area that was full of medical tape and gauze. You were no longer able to stifle your yawns, so you just let it go, trying to snuggle a bit closer to Sam. He seemed to welcome it, which was another relief for you.

Just as you were about to drift off, you guessed a few more letters that he was tracing onto your back. U. Just as he finished tracing it, he underlined it, and dragged his finger gently up the middle of your back and neck, stopping at your hairline.

Yawning again, you smiled. "I love you too," you whispered, drowsily, as you closed your eyes to fully drift off.


End file.
